External fixation systems are used for a number of medical purposes, such as to treat certain bone fractures, for bone lengthening procedures, and to correct certain bone deformations. These fixation systems are used by inserting a plurality of surgical pins through the skin and into the bone on each side of a bone fracture. The pins are attached to an external frame assembly to provide stability and proper alignment of bone fragments during the healing process. These surgical pins may remain in position for several days, weeks, or even months, depending upon the severity of the fracture and other factors. The present invention is an improvement to such external fixation systems.